


Love

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [16]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Love, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy this short lumity oneshot!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Love

Luz stared up at Amity from her spot on her lap as the witch flipped through her book. "Amity?" 

Amity hummed as she looked over her book with a blush. Even though they've been dating for a few weeks, looking into Luz's warm brown eyes was just too much sometimes. "What is it?"

"I don't think you realize how beautiful you are." Luz said as she smiled softly at the witch. "Do you even see yourself in the mirror?"

"W-What?"

"Especially when you smile and laugh. It makes my heart skip like two beats!" She continued, ignoring the blushing girl. She reached up and cupped Amity's cheek. "Beautiful on the inside and out... who would of thought that a weirdo like me would find someone as wonderful as you."

Amity squeaked as she dropped her book to cover her face. "L-Luz!" 

"Ouch..."

Amity peeked from her fingers and realized she had dropped her hardcover book right on Luz's face. She immediately grabbed the book and set it aside. "Sorry!"

Luz rubbed her nose as she smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend. "Its okay. I started rambling and forgot that you literally short circuit when I do stuff like this." 

Amity leaned down and kissed Luz's nose gently before giggling. "You'll give me a heart attack if you keep it up. But...don't stop. Makes me feel happy when you do."

Oh I don't plan to, Mittens." Luz wiggled her eyebrows, causing the Blight to laugh as she placed her hands over Luz's eyes. "Aw man, why did you cut off the view?" 

"You are such a dork!" 

Luz chuckled as she snuggled more into Amity. 

Amity removed her hand from her eyes and ran it through Luz's short hair. Luz sighed as she enjoyed the feel of Amity's hand in her hair. 

"Humans in your realm are stupid." 

"Not that I disagree but why is that?" 

Amity ran her hand from her hair down to her face. She genuinely caresses Luz's face as she smiled down at her. "They pushed away someone that has the smile to light up the sky."

Luz blushed as she leaned into her hand. "You big sap!"

"I'm serious!" Amity laughed. "You're like a light spell! Always there to light up a dark path." 

"Did you know Luz in Spanish means light?" Luz smiled. 

"That literally makes my statement even more true! You're the light of my life!" 

Luz couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and embraced her girlfriend tightly, who yelped in surprise. "Y tu eres el amor de mi vida..."

"What was that?" Amity asked with an raised eyebrow as she embraced Luz back. 

Luz tighten her arms around Amity's shoulders as she shook her head. "I'll tell you soon..." 

Amity really wanted to know but didn't question it further as she held her companion tightly. "Okay..." 

Luz slightly pulled back and pressed her lips onto Amity's. Her hands slide up to hold the back of the witch's head. 

Amity returned the kiss passionately, pulling Luz even closer by the waist. 

Its been 3 weeks since they started dating but they only exchanged quick pecks. 

This one was different. They poured the love that they felt in that moment into it. 

Amity pulled away to say something but Luz leaned forward once again and captured her lips once more. Amity made a surprise sound before melting once more. 

This kiss wasn't as long as the last though. 

When they finally pulled apart, they were left breathless as they blushed heavily. 

"Wow..." Amity exclaimed, slightly dazed from the kiss. 

"Wow indeed." Luz chuckled, leaning her head on Amity's shoulder. 

Amity held her by the waist as they took in the moment. 

Amity looked at the clock that was on the wall near the bookshelf. "The library closes soon... We should-" Amity stops as she looks back down at the human, who had fallen asleep in her arms. 

She smiles and brushes her brown hair out of her face. She traced her circle and the lights went out, darkening the room. 

Amity pressed a soft kiss on Luz's forehead before closing her eyes as she rested her head on top of Luz's. "I love you..." She says softly before joining her partner in the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my shortest oneshot ever! Hope you all enjoyed it! This whole scene was made from the top of my head so I hope I did okay 😅


End file.
